


老家山林

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双性昀, 生子提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 3





	老家山林

在老家的山上，有一片林子。林子最外围是一片青竹，间或插了几棵小树，往里是高大的乔木。小时候刘昊然常常趴在窗口往山上看，看晨雾飘渺，纱一样笼着半截竹子，灰灰白白的。于是竹子也变得像牛奶洗过一样，周身浮着一抹乳色。当山风吹拂时，雾随风动，竹随风动，影也随风而动。影影绰绰间，雾云卷出人脸，竹叶剪出四肢，簌簌的声响宛如歌谣，一个个小人在林间起舞。

但少时的刘昊然从没去过山上，更不曾走进那片林子。

他的父母是市里工厂的员工，为了攒够让他在市里上小学的钱财，一年到头只有春节能够回老家住上几天。平时在家里照顾他的只有爷爷和奶奶。爷爷是旧时在印刷厂做过工的老人，因而识得字，平日里会教刘昊然看些书写些字。奶奶则是只能看懂黄历的半文盲，有时遇到些生僻字还要捧着日历本来问他们，因此大多数时候都在田里或家里忙活。刘昊然陪在两位老人家身边，总归是要生性些，不能像隔壁屋的小胖那样动不动就拉着妹妹弟弟上田埂追逐，更不能像他们那样胆大包天地牵着黑狗上山耍闹。

所以有关那座山和山上林子的一切，刘昊然都是听小胖他们讲的。他们说，山林里住着一位仙人，长头发，白皮肤，衣服也是白的，很高很瘦，而且据小胖妹妹说，还很好闻。不过她总形容不上来好闻在哪，说是既不像花香，也不像竹香，稻香酒香也不像，可就是很香。但每次小胖都会质疑小妹的话，因为他从来没有近距离和仙人接触过，只知道仙人好像是男的，而小妹有一次在山上跌倒之后被仙人扶了起来，仙人还送了她一朵小黄花，所以就总觉得小妹每次提到仙人的时候都是在发春情，说的话根本不可信。

刘昊然当时对小胖妹妹口中所述也是半信半疑，但他们的这些描述确实都让他对山上的一切更感到好奇。因此，他也曾小怀希望地向爷爷打听山上的事，或者想求得他的允许，上山亲探一趟。但可惜，在他刚满五岁，终于可以独自出门买粮油的时候，爷爷就因病去世了。只剩下自己和奶奶的家让刘昊然始终找不到机会上山。再后来，他和奶奶被父母接到了市里，从此再没有回过老家看望。

一直到今年，奶奶也因病去了，刘昊然才终于跟着父母回到这个地方。父母打算把房子和地都卖了，把钱留给他以后念研究生用。但其实他用不太到这笔钱，毕竟国家有补贴，学校有奖学金，他自己也还有兼职的收入，所以在父母精打细算着和收购方讨价还价的时候，刘昊然着实提不起兴趣去参与。

而且在他心里，这间屋子一直都是形如祖屋的存在。虽然爷爷奶奶是在退休后才搬到这里来的，父母基本上就没在这地住过，但他毕竟在这里度过了完整的童年时光。如今说卖就卖了，他心里到底是有些不舒服的。可父母这么做一定有他们的理由，哪怕又是那句老生常谈的“都是为了你”，或者说正是因为这句“都是为了你”，所以他不能够拒绝。

既然没办法接受，但又无法拒绝，就只能寻找第三条路转换一下心情。这时刘昊然便想起从前不想早起又必须早起的时候，他总趴在窗口眺望的那片树林。不知它如今还在吗？刘昊然推开房门，低头走进屋内。看到墙边一架窄小的锈铁床架时愣了一愣，随即讪笑起来。尔后他收回视线，沿光束射入的方向来到床边，怀念地抚过掉漆风化的窗框，再蹲下身来凑向窗口。在看到边缘空旷的瞬间，刘昊然怔了双瞳。定睛捕捉到熟悉的峰峦后，才松一口气。然而须臾他又感到莫大的恐慌，他看着那些粗壮铁臂，看着那些猩红泥土，看着那些印刻在大地上的带轮淤痕，心脏宛如被铁销穿透，冰痛无法呼吸。

他突然管不住双腿，甚至很想要呐喊。他匆匆跑出了家门，穿过废弃的田埂，想要寻找小胖的身影。可迎接他的只有紧锁的铁门，和仿佛取代了黑狗成为看门犬的黑色小汽车。他不由得后退了一步。又想绕到侧门去找小胖的妹妹，可这时轰隆轰隆响起来的机动声让他猛地停下，调转方向，发疯一样地冲向山上。

山是秃的，除了山顶一片灰黄黑绿的树林，到处都是秃的。而刘昊然发现自己已想不起从前见过的山的模样，除去山顶那一片被牛乳洗过一般温润又翠绿的林子，他竟再也想不起其他的。可如今，就连这唯一记得的模样，都快面目全非了。

青色的翠竹全都老了，黄褐的外表让刘昊然想起暮年时扶着桌子艰难行走的爷爷。他们身上都有着相似的不愿服输的倔强，一个老死不肯弯腰，一个老死不肯拄拐，直到断气前一刻，仍要笑说自己很好。少年的眼眶不自觉就湿了。

刘昊然小心地穿过竹林，经过小树。小树如今其实不小了，只是相比来说还长得不够高大。但也隐约能看出勃发的英姿了。他站在树脚下，仰望头顶小臂粗的枝干，忽地就觉得这树像自己。鲜活，生机，但因为被围困在此地，姿态总呈现出挣扎之意。他一时难受极了，心中充满了想要帮忙却无能为力的挫败感，只是不忍直视地继续前行。

然后他看到了茂密遮天的乔木群。它们还是如记忆中的强壮，仿佛高耸入云。可凑近了细看，又觉得树干上干裂翘起的树皮透出了一丝苍老。树枝上的绿叶好像也不如从前多了，山风一过就能看到层层叠叠的树叶摇晃下坠，叶片相互摩擦的声响也比从前更大了，落叶的模样也比从前更显干枯衰老。他用手接住一片落叶，细细抚摸叶尖开始泛黄的干枯带，不知怎的就想起了父母头上的白发。不拨开细看的时候感觉一切都好，可一旦拨开了，就能看到无数银丝掩藏其中，白色自根部往外蔓延，先把黑发变得衰黄，再一点点彻底夺去所有的色彩，进度温和但又冷酷残忍。

这片林子正在死去。

刘昊然忽然醒悟到这个事实，浑身都如降霜一般抖栗起来。他急切地往树林中央走，四处张望着想寻找什么。可到底是什么呢，他仿佛也不清楚。只是这时小胖妹妹曾经说过的话忽地浮现在脑中，那位山林里的仙人，长发白衣的仙人，高瘦好闻的仙人，温润清雅的仙人——

他突然被绊拦住脚步，身体摔进落叶，不疼，只是有些狼狈。但他仍有些心慌，遂很快坐起来，想看看是什么绊住了脚踝，却什么也没看到。刘昊然便一时愕然，随即怔怔，他害怕又期待地四周围顾盼，一句“仙人，是你吗”驻留在嘴边，几乎就要脱口而出。可真当他看见仙人的时候，他又瞬间无言了。

仙人看起来已和描述里大不相同了。他的头发是短的，皮肤微黄，身上一套黑衣黑裤，只剩下半袖的外套是白的。他确实很高很瘦，却很憔悴，脸颊凹陷着，眼下有着青眼圈，鼻尖的黑痣不知道是天生还是后有的，嘴唇的颜色也枯黄了。但值得庆幸的是，他看起来还是有些生命力的，乌黑的双瞳闪烁着水光，警惕的神情如猫妖般机灵。刘昊然不自觉吞了下口水，撑着地慢慢站起的时候甚至下意识举起了双手作投降状。

仙人的神色渐渐缓和了些，但他仍在戒备，每当刘昊然试着往前走近一步，他便会后退一步。但很快，他就意识到自己的后退反而暴露了他的隐居之所。于是在刘昊然来得及反应之前，他已遁入屋内闭门不见，就连二层向阳敞开的窗户也被他无情关上。

刘昊然伫在门前，一时进退两难。他其实很想敲响仙人的门，告诉他自己没有恶意，只是拜访一下。可他却想不出合理的拜访缘由，更不知道自己该以何立场，又是否有资格踏进他的家门关心他一二。因而那天他还是选择转身离去。

到家的时候，父母都很好奇他跑去了哪里。他们催促他赶紧上车，想早点回镇里吃饭歇息，明早再来这里继续收拾。可刘昊然站在门前回望后山，一时竟不愿意跟他们离去。父母便斥责他，让他别胡闹，可那一刻他说不想走便是真的不愿意走。父母一时都愣了，大概是因为他们也知道刘昊然向来懂事不耍性子，所以在想也许他真的是有特别什么重要的原因必须要留在这里。如今回想，刘昊然真要感谢从前自己的听话以及当时父母的理解，若非那晚他们给他留下了一个睡袋和一袋吃喝，也许那之后的故事就不会是如今这般了。

那晚的刘昊然确实没有离开。他拿着父母留下的吃喝，裹着单薄的睡袋，在房间里正对着窗台的角落蹲坐着休息。他没有选择躺下睡觉，是因为他想时刻都能望见山林。这般心情和从前趴在窗台前不愿出房洗漱的自己是一样，其实也说不上来究竟在贪恋些什么，可就是有一种假使能够一直这样看着，好像也挺好的感觉。

那晚，是刘昊然第一次见月下的山林。以前因为奶奶总会守在床边叮嘱他睡觉，所以没得机会欣赏过。如今看了，才发现其实和晨曦之时挺异曲同工的，只是色彩要更清冷一些，氛围要更神秘一些。不知在这神秘的林中，此时此刻的仙人又在做些什么呢。

乡间的清晨，唤起的永远是鸡鸣的声响。刘昊然从梦里醒来的时候，初晨的第一道光恰好照进他的眼中。刘昊然被晃得有些失明，呻吟着爬起来时，才发现睡袋上全是露水。

生怕睡袋发霉的他赶紧抱起它来到屋外，摊开后架在铁索上用手拍了拍，接着就听到骑着三轮叫卖馒头的声响从乡路上飘过。刘昊然不自觉地停下动作，也不知怎么想的，回头望了眼后山，紧接一个激灵就叫喊着往乡路跑去。三轮上的老头被他喊停了车子，一边和蔼地叫他慢些，一边乐呵呵地坐在车子上笑。刘昊然看见他这淳朴的样子便没来由的感到有些害臊，停下脚步不免先摸着鼻子讪笑了两声，然后再买下几个紫面馒头往后山上去。

但实话说，走到一半的时候刘昊然有点犹豫来着。毕竟那可是仙人——虽然十多年的受教育经历让他多少是个唯物论者，这种神鬼玄幻的东西说到底还是不信的，可也免不了会有万一的念头——万一仙人真是仙人，应该不食五谷杂粮吧。但纵使心里不定，刘昊然还是提着馒头寻到了仙人屋前。这一回大门仍旧紧闭，但二楼的窗开了。他抬头望着那扇木窗，不知怎的就感到了希望。于是他鼓起勇气敲响了木门，试着用自己最爽朗友好的语气问候，甚至都对着门傻笑了起来。

可仙人并没有给他开门，而是从二楼的窗台边上露出了小半个身子和小半张脸。刘昊然想他可能根本没想过应答，只是打算偷看一下来者何人，所以在自己抬头对上他的视线时，他才会那样惊慌地躲进窗帘后，片刻后才又重整仪态地露面，像是想给刚才的失态扳回一城。刘昊然忽然发现其实仙人还挺可爱的。

“你要做什么？”

这时刘昊然听到了仙人的声音。因为有点突然，所以过了半晌才回过神来，后知后觉地想，仙人的声音果真如玉般温厚，不过确实比他最初想象的要清冷一些，或许是变迁所致吧。

“我、我买了馒头，要不、一起吃个早餐？”刘昊然磕磕巴巴地问，一来是因为紧张，二来是觉得自己有点蠢。尤其在仙人露出了疑似看傻子的眼神时，他简直尴尬得一个字都说不出口了。

可就在他嘴巴打结着不知该怎么办时，仙人却仿佛叹气了。随即窗台一空，木门轻开，刘昊然惊神地瞪大眼睛，看着仙人从门内走出。

“跟我来。”

仙人径直往山边走，刘昊然愣了半秒后连忙跟上。听到他靠近的时候仙人暗暗加快脚步拉开了些距离，那时刘昊然才注意到他的鞋子根本没踩在地上，顿时惊得嘴巴大张，又立刻明白地放轻脚步和他保持距离——他想仙人大概不愿意身上沾有灰尘。

然而出乎刘昊然意料的，仙人居然把他带到了工地的旁边。看着仙人轻松一跃坐上树梢的身影，刘昊然提着一袋紫面馒头面对飞扬尘土无从下口。

“那个……我们能换个地方吗？”刘昊然小心翼翼地问，十分害怕触怒仙人。

仙人低眉瞥了他一眼，问他：“你不喜欢？”

“没有人会喜欢吧。”刘昊然不假思索地抱怨回答。

可仙人却是沉默片刻，无神眺望着山下工地，喃喃回道：“可他们就喜欢。”

刘昊然一时怔住，不知该如何作答，只听得仙人又道：“之前他们就常常站在这个地方，看着下面工地，谈话，笑闹，每一个人都很高兴的样子。可那个时候，被他们铲走的草木都在哀嚎，他们却一点也听不到。”

“你能告诉我为什么吗？为什么人类听不到植物的声音。”

刘昊然哑口无言，不知道该怎么回答。而仙人早已在树上落泪，只是他不愿被他看到，便转头不断用手擦拭。

那天刘昊然终究没有吃下那袋馒头。在仙人丢下他独自离去之后，他一个人灰溜溜地下了山。那时父母带着人回到了小屋，刘昊然便把馒头都分给了他们。之后的一天他都一直在田边蹲着，借着荷塘里的水镜遥望身后的矮山，觉得水里的山好像更秃了一些。

房地的买卖很快就做完，收拾的工作也已经到了尾声。看着屋子被拆得只剩残垣断壁时，刘昊然蓦地忍不住哭了。慈爱的母亲第一个上前来拥抱安抚他，可那一刻他只想远离这里逃避一切。于是他跑上了山，跑进了树林，跑到了仙人门前，靠坐在门边哭。

仙人是被哭声吵出来的。刘昊然感到了仙人的靠近，也感到了他的嫌弃。但预料之外的，仙人什么也没做，什么也没说，只是静静地站在一旁看，站在一旁听，直到他因他的注视慢慢冷静下来，仙人才转身准备离开。

“别走！”但那一刻刘昊然奋起扑了上去。

仙人被吓到了。他的震惊，他的反抗，刘昊然都一一接收到了。可他始终不能松手，他完全做不到，就好像光是抱紧仙人这件事就已经用尽了他的力气，让他连松开的劲都使不上。所以他只能哀求仙人，厚颜无耻地哀求仙人，不要走，别丢下他一个人，不要走。

仙人可能被他的情绪感染到，又或者他本质就是个温柔善良的人。因而一声叹息过后，他终究是安静了下来。这时刘昊然才敢渐渐松开双臂，愧疚地收回双手，低垂着脑袋，羞愧不敢看他。

“对不起。”刘昊然卑微道歉，“弄脏了你的衣服。”他看到仙人的白色衬衣上都是自己的眼泪，模样实在是惨不忍睹。

“我去镇上给你买一件新的，我这就去。”刘昊然急忙补充，几乎等不及地就要启程。

可仙人勾住了他的后衣领。

“进屋里，洗干净再走。”

刘昊然惊喜回头，不敢相信地看着仙人。

仙人立刻皱眉了，急着解释一样地补充道：“别误会了，只是我身上的衣服都是用我自己做的，所以才不要换新的。”

刘昊然眨了眨眼睛，不太确定地追问：“用、你自己、做的？”

“嗯。你看到的这间树屋，它就是一棵树，这是我的本体。”

“那——”

“所以你别乱碰，我会有感觉的。”

刘昊然连忙把伸向门把的手收了回来，一时间竟觉得有点羞赧。

“你跟我来就行，脚步轻点。”仙人说着推开木门，侧身示意刘昊然跟他进屋。刘昊然小步跟上，动作十分小心翼翼，几乎是踮着脚尖在走。仙人余光瞥见他的动作，顿时又嫌弃地皱起眉头：“你也不用这么小心，正常走路就行。”

“我怕弄疼你。”可刘昊然十分担心，

“屋里的地板就相当于我的脚底板，你踩上去我一般不会有感觉的，就是你动作太大的话我可能会痒。”

“原来是这样。”刘昊然长松一口气，这才敢放轻松地走。

仙人把他领到了一处用屏风隔开的小房间，房间里有一个高大的沐浴木桶，旁边还有两三个大小不一的小木盆，其中一个里面还放着木质的搓衣板。而就在刘昊然打量四周的时候，仙人已经脱下了白衬衣泡进木盆里，然后拿来一些皂角和一口铁锅，示意他可以开始干活了。

“这些家具，也都是你自己做的？”刘昊然好奇问道。他撸起袖子准备忙活，却在看到天然新鲜的皂角时无从下手。

“铁锅不是，剩下的都是。怎么，不会用皂角？”仙人抱着胸歪头问。

“嗯、嗯……我还没用过呢……”刘昊然不好意思地点头。

“所以说你们这些人类啊，一个个都笨死了。”仙人嫌弃地谴责道，但还是亲自剥开了皂角，取出里面的皂角仔，再把皂角掰成小段丢进铁锅，点着柴火开始煮皂角水。

“起泡了就煮好了。但记住，等水冷掉之后再洗，不然会把衣服洗坏的。”仙人不放心地叮嘱道。

“好，知道了。”刘昊然认真点头。但突然又想起来什么，不确定地问道：“那个……我碰这些木盆衣服什么的，你也会有感觉吗？”

“他们都已经离体了，我不会有感觉。”

刘昊然安心地点点头，瞧见锅里的皂角时又好奇地问：“这么说你是棵皂角树啊？”

“谁是皂角树了，我才没那么低级。”仙人突然不悦道，“我是神树，任何树种的果实都能结，只要授粉了就行。”

“授、授粉？啊……对哦，树不分雌雄的……”

“也有分雌雄的，但我是最高级的神树，所以我是雌雄同株。”仙人微微抬起下巴，显然自豪道。

“那如果你给别人授粉，会结什么样的果实？”刘昊然又好奇了。

“他是什么树就结什么果呗。”

刘昊然一愣，转瞬明白地讪笑一声，不禁为自己方才的发问感到羞赧。“也是……所以你可以给所有树授粉，也能被所有树授粉，是这个意思吗？”

“嗯。”仙人颇得意地应答。

“不过，你是怎么、呃、完成这些过程的？”刘昊然忽然又想到什么，看向仙人好看的模样时甚至有点脸红，显然在他脑海里想象的是一棵树和一个人的某些画面。

但仙人并不懂刘昊然想的那些，他只知道植物之间的授粉方式，所以十分坦然地回答道：“就是一般的授粉方式啊，通过风吹或者蝴蝶、蜜蜂和小鸟的帮忙。不然呢？”

“对、对，我指的就是这个。”刘昊然连忙附和。

仙人狐疑地看他，显然觉得刘昊然好像不太聪明似的。但也没说什么，只是提醒了他一句皂角水已经煮好了。

在等待水放凉的间隙，刘昊然又壮着胆子问了其他和仙人有关的事情，比如他都是怎么进食的，他在这里生活多久时间了，知道他的人有多少，他自己又能记得多少。但在问的时候，刘昊然其实没想到仙人都会一一回答，因而在他坐着倾听的时候，他真的又一次感觉到其实仙人其实是个十分温柔的人，他只是太孤独了。

“……其实，我记得你的。”而突然，仙人的一句话让刘昊然顿时坐直了身。他意外地看着仙人，像是不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。而仙人仿佛也被他的这番注视弄得不好意思，故而别扭地转过了头去，好一会儿之后才又调整好心情继续道：

“那天在林子里碰见你的时候我就有点认出来了，但因为隔了一段时间，你变化太多了，所以我也不敢确定。直到那天晚上我在山上望见窗口旁的你了，我才确信你回来了。”仙人说着浅笑了一下，看样子是真的开心的，可没多久他又敛了笑容，抿着嘴唇低下头去躲避他的视线。

“不过，你又要走了吧。我看到你的房子被拆了，你就是因为这事才哭的吧。”

“我——是——”刘昊然一时不知道该说什么，只能深深地望向仙人，再低落地垂下头去，“原来，你知道我啊……早知道，我就早点来找你了。我那个时候一直想上山，可是我一直没有机会。”

“住在山下的每一个人我都知道的。”仙人浅笑道，应是在安慰他，可转瞬他自己却又苦涩起来，指尖摩挲着衣角，寂静半天才终于小声道，“可是他们都不知道我了……”

刘昊然闻声睁了睁双眼，不解又本能心疼地看他。

“如果我没有猜错的话，你应该是这世上能看见我的最后一人了。”仙人苦笑着红着眼睛道，但每当有泪光在他眼里闪烁时，他都会转过头去用手指擦拭，“我啊，就像是人类的一个念想，因为以前的人们相信，所以我才会出现。如果人们不再相信我的存在，他们就看不到我了。而如果这个世上再没有人能看到我，我可能就会消失了。”

“可我、我不想、如果可以、我不想消失……”仙人说着捂住脸颤抖了起来。

刘昊然心惊地站起身，无措地犹豫片刻，还是上前拥抱了他。那一刻，他清晰感到仙人的骨感，他的瘦削，他的脆弱，还有他摇摇欲坠的生命线。

死亡这个词在刘昊然脑中一闪而过，让他无法控制地恐惧起来。

他想救他，他要救他。

一个疯狂的想法紧随而至。

“你跟我一起走吧。”刘昊然道。

仙人愣住，摇摇头后退了半步。“我走不了的，我的根在这里。”

“那就把它一起带走。”刘昊然追上前去稳住他，“可以做到的，就是费点钱，费点地，但我能把你带走的。”

仙人不敢相信地看着他，一时竟失去了说话的声音。刘昊然知道他这是动心了，便不再多说地又一次拥抱了他。这一次他带了私心地吻上仙人的额头，吻上他湿润的鼻尖，又吻上他懵懂无知的双唇。

仙人不明就里，只能傻傻放纵，直到刘昊然暂离片刻才不解地发出疑问，但转瞬又再次被吻住，唇舌间漫开一阵酥麻，像是被清风吹拂的感觉。仙人便有些飘飘然，恍惚来到了花季，身上散出一股清香，本是吸引蝴蝶蜜蜂和鸟儿用的，此刻却叫刘昊然为之颠倒。

“小妹果真没骗我，你身上真好闻。”刘昊然低笑着称赞，望向仙人的双眼早已不同之前那般澄澈明亮。

可仙人不懂欲望，因而只把他的话当普通恭维，十分乐得承受地笑道：“那当然，我可是神树。”

刘昊然不禁失笑，一时间竟有种罪恶，觉得自己的举动仿佛是在渎神。可他又控制不住，手掌一旦覆上仙人的躯体就无法停歇。欲望成倍地增长，让他只想独享仙人。

而仙人仍未觉察不妥，只是不解，故而总忍不住问刘昊然他究竟是在做什么。刘昊然内心煎熬，想诚实回答又想故意欺瞒，他望着仙人衣衫凌乱的身体，手指悄摸探入他的裤中，在仙人不经意间深入娇嫩的花心。站不稳的人便一下乱了呼吸，身上清香更郁，就连双颊都像开出花儿一样逐渐变得粉红。

刘昊然顺势脱下他的裤子，低头吻住他的肉唇。他引着人张腿坐在自己身上，拇指揉弄花蒂，刺激他泌出更多花蜜。仙人颤栗地随他动作淫叫出声，在他自己不曾觉察的屋外枝头上，无数枝丫顷刻间冒出绿芽，生机勃勃。

直到绿芽长成含苞待放的模样，刘昊然才舍得松开仙人的唇，可那时仙人已失去言语能力，脑袋胀鼓鼓的只能随本能发出奇怪的媚叫。刘昊然疼爱地安抚着他，一边轻揉他的后颈，一边亲吻他的喉结。身下动作越发激烈地磨蹭肉粒，终于在他腰软之时将他送上高潮。彼时枝头花蕾初绽，点点嫩红诱人至极。

“仙人，我也想为你授粉，你让我试试，好吗？”刘昊然自知厚颜无耻地问着。但他已克制不了更多。早已湿透的欲望此刻就抵在仙人花穴，穴口湿泞蠕动的吸引叫他浑身难耐，终究还是管不得仙人的回答便一举破入。仙人惊慌低叫，梢上瞬间绽开红花朵朵。

然而这还只是开始。随着刘昊然的肏弄，艳媚的红花逐渐遍布枝丫。甚至像是开不够地逐渐绽放仙人身上。艳色的花瓣随晃动洒落，正如仙人腿间的花蜜，滴滴答答湿了一地却仍不见枯竭。嗡缩的穴肉咬紧了肉茎，说舒服也是说疼痛也有的复杂感觉让仙人完全凌乱了神智。他甚至连自己何时被脱了精光抱上窗台的都浑然不知。只知当痉挛忽然袭来的时候，一片纯白花瓣恰好落在唇上，同时微凉液体陆续注入了花腔。

仙人疲惫地靠在窗框，有些埋怨地瞪向不讲理的刘昊然。他哑声说，授粉哪里是这样授的，刘昊然根本就是在胡来。可刘昊然只是抱着他亲了一口，辩解道人类间授粉就是这么授的，仙人既然是人形，那当然要按人类的方式来。他还硬说自己之所以这么做，是要替那些曾受过仙人庇护的人报恩，因而不顾仙人的嫌弃，擅自又抱着他做了一轮。

那晚后来，仙人都被刘昊然喂得要吃不下更多了。红肿的花穴媚肉外翻，湿泞的穴道糊满精液，花腔甚至都被灌得微鼓起来。可执意报恩的人仍在卖力耕耘，清冷的月色映照两人的结合处，银淡的月光更显水迹淫亮。落满一地的花瓣姹紫嫣红，但蓬勃的树枝上仍有更多绚丽绽放着。

三日后，刘昊然用父母卖房地的那笔钱雇用了一车搬运工，将仙人的树屋原封不动地连着根系运进了市里，种在他在临近学校的市郊处租下的一个小农院里。仙人对新的住处还算满意，因而为了报答，不日就结满了一树的应季甜果。刘昊然心里是感动的，但也莫名有些吃醋，便忍不住问他都是哪里来的花粉，什么时候被授粉的。无奈仙人读不懂他的情绪，所以当炫宝一样地给他看自己多年来珍藏下的各种花粉，里面甚至有刘昊然听都没听过的果实，真是让他哭笑不得。

不过没过多久，刘昊然就不再有心思去吃飞醋。因为秋天来临之时，他给仙人播下的种也终于到了结果的时候。在那之后将近一年时间里，路过的行人天天都能看到刘昊然家的树屋上结满红亮的平安果，个头还一月比一月大，直到他家传来婴儿哭啼的声响，那终于熟透的果子才跟着呱呱坠地，满院满巷地飘着熟香清甜。

完。


End file.
